


A Quick Way Home

by brightsun_and_darkmidnight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoptive Parent, Anxiety, Biological father left, Biological parent left, Body Change, Business to personal, F/M, Family, Implied Sexual Content, Loki as a dad, Mild Sexual Content, Motherhood, Nudity, Work, father - Freeform, parenting, single mom, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsun_and_darkmidnight/pseuds/brightsun_and_darkmidnight
Summary: Kaytlyn is a single mom who puts her child first… Loki takes interest in her parenting skills and insists on getting her home earlier. Her son, Jeremy ends up sick and she needs to leave work while an important meeting is happening in a few minutes. Making Loki's reputation better IS Kaytlyn's job, meaning it is… Challenging.Imagine off of Tumblr blog called Imagine-loki(When Loki learns that you try to be home as soon as you can because of your child, he volunteers to teleport you there. It is convenient and you don’t doubt his motivation, but it happens so often that you need to ask why? Loki hesitantly tells you that he just likes to see some good parenting.)





	1. Chapter 1

Kaytlyn pursed her lips together and tried desperately to keep the tears in her eyes. She needed to look good because she had a press conference for her boss to get through in the next 17 minutes. The damn meeting was agreed to 30 minutes of questions. Her lip trembled as she breathed in for 5 seconds and then out for another 5. Deep breathing belly exercises she learned in baby yoga.

Oh her baby… poor Jeremy needed her.

He was in the school's nurse room with a fever and was getting sick. The babysitter was busy with her other job. Kaytlyn's best friend, Jack, was away on vacation and would not be available for the next 3 days. She had to go… she wished she never needed to work and could just keep her little baby boy safe in her arms, watching his favorite learning TV shows with the annoying but catchy theme songs.

A knock at the door and there was her boss.

"Trouble with Jeremy."

She nodded not meeting his eyes, "Loki. I'm sorry… My son is really sick. I just got the call that he is the nurse's office."

Loki smiled, "It's alright. We can cancel." Kaytlyn thanked him and grabbed her stuff. Loki chuckled, "you know I was never looking forward to that conference anyway."

She ignored his excitement, "Thank you so much. I will do as much as I can from home." Kaytlyn made sure to grab her work tablet and put it in her large purse. "I will call to reschedule the meeting on my way to Jeremy's school."

"Do not worry. I can do it."

Kaytlyn was finished gathering her things and moved towards the door. She gave Loki a stern smile, "I will handle it. Last time it did not go well."

"No fault of your own." Loki smiled down at her as she passed him and locked her office. 

"You swore to call yourself last time. Then did not and got completely bashed on the news. Which, is the opposite of my job."

"I mean really, does anyone really need another mall where something more important could go?"

Kaytlyn kept walking through the building, "I really understand Loki, I do, it is just a common place for youth to hangout. That was the purpose."

Loki chimed, "A place that actually encourages theft among youth. What about an arcade? Hhmm? Or a building where children can earn a type of currency to get snacks or prizes?"

Kaytlyn smiled at him, "your ideas are getting better. Positive. Keep it up and your reviews will go up. However, you need to voice such ideas sooner." Kaytlyn reached the lobby and paused, expecting to part ways. She noticed him continue to walk, "you stay here. Loki! You have too much to do here." She followed him out with rushed strides and clicking of her heels.

Loki gave her a serious look as he flagged down a cab, "you expect me to let you go by yourself and for me not to know for future reference where Jeremy's school is. Valhalla forbid he gets sick again."

Kaytlyn threw her hands in the air with an exasperated sigh as Loki held the door for her. Ever since she started as Loki's press coordinator, she swore it was business. She was trying so hard to keep it business, but the way he inquired more information about her child through noticing new pictures or drawings decorating her desk? It was impossible not to fall for a man that cared for her child. Loki found out Kaytlyn walked a mile back and forth to work, just to be able to save extra money for Jeremy's needs and wants.

Loki needed help starting up his image, in a positive light, there was one day where she insisted on doing extra work. She remembered how tired she was, getting her pepper spray out of her bag before saying goodbye. Loki insisted on walking her home and the next day it started. He was invested into making sure she got home to Jeremy quicker. He would teleport with her to her doorstep, as soon as she clocked out of work. He would sometimes go inside to the livingroom to see Jeremy, however that was a very rare occasion. The visit would be short and then he would leave.

Business. Strictly business.

Was it though? He has been inside her house for unrelated work things. All for the purpose of getting her home but the conversations were friendly, happy...all around joyful. If only everyone could see that, too see Loki in her apartment discussing a child's favorite toy. HER child's favorite toy.

She pushed those thoughts down as she had to keep apologizing to the reporter for having to cancel on such short notice. She did her 5 second inhale and exhale as the person yelled.

Loki's smile as soon as she rescheduled the appointment with the press about the meeting concerning Loki's latest mission. Oh that smile made her forget the word, "professional." She would love for Loki to be hers, but she couldn't. She could not sign Loki up for parenthood. Especially, considering Jeremy's father left at the first contemplation of pregnancy. That ass of a man did not wait for even a store bought piss test.

His gentle fingers pushed her hair behind an ear. The way Loki looked at Kaytlyn after he always did such an action.. butterflies. She grabbed his hand and put it back near his side. She would do her best to fight the urge to keep his hand in hers. To let go and keep their relationship business. His hands were unbelievably soft and pleasant to hold.

She gave him the look. The serious look with angled eyes.

Damn him. That knowing smirk. It was like he knew. Kaytlyn swore he knew. 

She could only think, _Business, this is your job. He is just being friendly._

The cab pulled into the school's parking lot and she rushed to get the money. Loki held her hand to keep her wallet in her purse as he handed the driver plenty of money. Kaytlyn took her hands away and hurried out of the car to the front door of the school.

The woman at the checkpoint asked, "Hello, Mrs. Carter. Are you planning on donating treats again for the PTA meeting?" Kaytlyn looked up, another mother from Jeremy's basketball team.

"Hello Elizabeth. Yes. Jeremy is really excited to help." Kaytlyn hurried to put her things in the basket. When Kaytlyn turned to get her stuff Loki was putting his own things in a basket. The other mom eyed Loki and smiled at Kaytlyn.

_ What in hell is he doing? _

Kaytlyn hurried and signed in at the desk. Took long strides to the nurse's office to hear Jeremy mumble his tummy hurt. He was wrapped in a blanket and laying down.

"Mrs. Carter, I gave him some Tylenol to help with the fever and aches. I believe it is the stomach flu."

"Thank you. I will call the Dr. And get him in." Kaytlyn went to her baby and felt his forehead, it was a little warm. "Common sweet bean. Let's get you feeling better."

"Are you going to make your special soup?"

"Ofcourse."

Jeremy sat up and saw Loki in the lobby of the nurse area. Jeremy was excited to see Loki and begged for Loki to stay for dinner to have moomie's feel better soup. Loki met her eyes asking for permission before answering.

Kaytlyn combed fingers through his hair, "Jeremy… Loki has work to do."

"Are we going to the doctor because Loki could know where that is too…"

Kaytlyn's mouth opened but nothing came out. Her little boy was quick witted, especially when he had a plan. He better not even _THINK_ about trying to set her up.

Loki looked around the room and spoke nonchalantly, "He has a point."

Kaytlyn pursed her lips and sighed, "sure."

Jeremy was excited and then grabbed his tummy. When he got too excited he would get nauseous and the stupid flu was not helping. The nurse offered some nausea medication and Jeremy accepted quickly, but politely. Kaytlyn took Jeremy's hand and checked out at the desk. Everyone wished for him to get well soon.

Kaytlyn realized Loki requested a car to pick the three of them up while he was left alone in the nurse's station. Jeremy sat between them and cuddled up to Kaytlyn while she brushed his hair with fingers. The Dr. Confirmed it was the common stomach flu and recommended some over counter medications that, Kaytlyn was glad to already have.

In the comfort of her home, she bundled Jeremy in blankets on the couch with his favorite movie. She went to the kitchen and started to boil the chicken, make dough for noodles, cut carrots and celery. She was stirring the soup around and then tasted it with a spoon. It might be the best chicken noodle she ever made. Putting the heat to low she turned towards the person entering the kitchen.

"Jeremy requested a drink."

Kaytlyn got a bottle of water and a small glass of ginger ale. She walked with Loki following and sat beside Jeremy, "sip them. Don't drink too fast."

"Thanks Moomie."

"You are welcome Sweetheart. How do you feel?"

"Better. Soup smells good.."

"Soup is almost done. I'm going to go get the crackers and finish up with the chicken and rice too."

The TV show was on again from a commercial and Jeremy's attention was lost to her. She smiled with a shake of her head and went back to the kitchen. Set the table, placed bowls with soup. Set the chicken and rice on the table to be grabbed if anyone wanted it. The jar with the sweet and sour sauce for a little flavor, if Loki desired it. Water glasses filled and the tea kettle just started whistling.

Jeremy was heard sitting at the table and Loki met Kaytlyn in the kitchen to make his own tea. She carried Jeremy's mug in with her own. Loki carried his own mug and the crackers. Dinner was nice… Jeremy talked most of the time about school classes, events, friends, and the PTA cookies.

"You should help Loki. Mumm makes everything fun."

Then Loki asked seriously about the types of things Kaytlyn could make. It was a playful interview between a dark haired mischievous God and a little boy sharing too much information. By the end of the conversation Loki practically knew the family recipes.

"Mumm let's me help with everything. She's cool like that." Jeremy took another slurp of soup straight from the bowl, despite Kaytlyn warning him about manners.

Loki sat back dabbing his mouth with a napkin, "Yes she seems very cool."

Kaytlyn thanked the gentlemen for the compliments and told Jeremy to go get ready for a shower. With a little protest he went. Kaytlyn gathered the dishes and Loki helped clean off the table. He seemed unsure what to do and Kaytlyn enjoyed seeing Loki lost for once. He was always so sure about everything. Carefree with how laid back and knowledgeable he was. In the kitchen? He moved dishes around a few times then stared at them before leaving them on the counter beside the sink.

She wiped the table off once cleared, and tried to stay busy trying to hide her uncomfortable feeling from creeping onto her face. What should she do, how should she say goodbye? Now SHE was out of her element. She hasn't had anyone over for dinner other than her best friend and family for the holidays. Those were loving hugs and wishes to have a repeat to catch up.

Jeremy was out of the shower, in his pajamas and it was 20 minutes till his bedtime. That little shit though... He always fought tooth and nail to go to bed, but tonight he forced a yawn, hugged her and said goodnight. He waved to Loki with a big smile as he said, 

"You should eat with us again. Night Loki!" Jeremy walked down the hallway and did a forced stretch...

That little boy was going to get a talking too.

Loki looked at the clock with lips that threatened to smile, "Well.. I suppose it is late. I should get going."

Kaytlyn watched as Loki gathered his jacket and went to the door. For some stupid reason she followed him to the door. She was looking everywhere but him. Those soft fingers pushing her bangs behind her ear. It felt so different this time, but why?

"Thank you for dinner. Perhaps once the little one feels better we all could go for dinner?"

Kaytlyn swallowed as she pushed his hand to his side, "that's not professional."

Loki laughed quietly, "I was in your home. For dinner you made. And I escort you home everyday." Those fingers were back on her cheek. "I do not care for professionalism anymore."

Kaytlyn's mind was racing. _I can't. This is work. It is my job was to improve his image. I need a good image for future clients. NOT a reputation to date my clients. But he is so good with Jeremy… ooh that boy was in trouble to put me in a situation like this._

Kaytlyn turned her head, "Loki I can't… I really need this job. I need to be professional. "

"You can still have it. I care for you, and Jeremy. Let me take you both out to eat. I promise you will both have a good time."

With those fingers under her chin, she could not look away. Her eyebrows were angled up and eyes wide. She felt vulnerable. She has always wanted someone -For a father figure to her son and a lover for herself. Ever since her body changed due to the pregnancy, she did not want anyone seeing it. Then HIM.

Dreamy… Dark hair, emerald eyes, tall, strong, fatherly. -A literal dream man.

Her boss.

Loki whispered something but Kaytlyn was not focusing on anything other than his eyes. His eyes crinkled shut as he laughed.

Kaytlyn was pulled out of her mind in embarrassment. "What?"

Those fingers pushed hair back and then cupped her cheek again, "I asked if I could kiss you."

"Umm.." Kaytlyn was struggling with words her mind short circuited. This was the first time she did not have anything to say to him, leaving her mind to scramble back together. The pieces would not go back in the right places and she felt her ears on fire with embarrassment. 

"Too soon?" That teasing smile, "let's see how our date goes first then." Fingers barely touching her till they disappeared. "Let me know when you are coming back to work. I will keep in touch about that date though." He winked at her then turned towards the door. 

Kaytlyn opened the door for him and cursed how quiet her voice was as she said goodbye. She turned and leaned against the door after locking it. She caught a glimpse of golden brown hair and dark green eyes peeking around the corner.

"Jeremy… get to bed."


	2. Chapter 2

Kaytlyn felt her stomach turn as she bent over to grab clothes to sort them out for washing. Jeremy was better after a few days but now it was her turn. Chores still needed to be done even if she felt like death was close by her side. Jeremy tried to help with various things, and she knew her work clothes would need ironed with a child's folding skills. Jeremy tried and who was she to tell him it wasn't good enough when he was learning?

Kaytlyn heard Jeremy walk into the bathroom and she greeted him, asking him what he needed.

"Moomie your tablet went off due to a call…"

Throwing clothes into the washer, "it's ok sweet bean. Who was it?"

"Well… I tried to hit the button you showed me.."

"The instant reply one?" Kaytlyn covered her mouth with the back of her hand as she felt a wave of nausea again.

"Yeah.. but I accidentally hit the button that did this."

Her stomach plummeted with the horrible fears of something being deleted, something sent to the wrong person… she watched fearful as the tablet turned, fully expecting something terrible. No. Nothing could have been worse than what she saw on the screen.

Sharp facial features. Dark hair, slightly curly but pushed back. The emerald eyes she loved to see and stare into while having an internal battle of continue staring or not. However that battle came to an instant yell for a retreat once she has seen her appearance.

Her face was flushed pink, clothes were baggy and so worn that the print on the shirt was becoming nonexistent. Her hair...her hair, tied up quickly while getting sick first thing in the morning and she did not have the energy to put the effort into fixing the crooked ponytail.

_ This must be what a deer in headlights feels like… _

Loki looks down and she felt horrified at the smile pulling at his lips, "I know you asked for today off but I had a question…" eyes met hers…

"Uhh… yeah sure." She swallowed as she felt nauseated again, "Umm… can I call you back in like 5 minutes?"

As soon as she hit the button to hang up she turned and threw up. Jeremy got a warm cloth for her as she always did for him. Kaytlyn attempted to make herself look a little better. Well, Jeremy did by fixing her hair for her with great concentration, his tongue sticking out and eyes scrunched. Her hair was better but not…Again who could she be with his best efforts.

Before she could do more than bundle up in a blanket with ginger ale the tablet was ringing again. She did her 10 second breathing before answering. She had to brace herself to see him again in this state.

He had a soft smile, "I am terribly sorry to bother you, but I wanted to see if you got the email as well... concerning a movie."

Kaytlyn minimized him to the lower corner as she went through her emails. _How in holy hell do I have so many emails already?! _She found the email and read it over.

Loki spoke as she reread it, "They want to make a movie about me. I wanted to discuss some stuff about what I can talk about, to give them something to produce."

She raised an eyebrow but didn't look up, "that's really up to you."

"Well, I know you have helped me achieve a better image, and I would love your help with this as well."

She kept looking through emails and kept him minimized so she wouldn't have to see herself. "It's going to be based on your life. You should decide what you want to share with the world."

"You are excellent at showcasing everything in perfect lighting."

"That's my job Loki."

"I would love it if you could do it again. You know me well."

"I'll help. I can type up a questionnaire and you can fill it out. I am hoping to be at work tomorrow, my friend said he can watch Jeremy."

"If you are well, I hope to see you tomorrow. Try to get some rest."

"Thank you Loki. I will try to get you those questions before 10." 

With doing chores, playing with Jeremy, and going through the emails, Kaytlyn was exhausted. She awoke to her friend shaking her awake and calling her name.

Kaytlyn jumped up and looked for the clock. Jack was picking the durable clock off of the floor. He teased her about knocking it off the ground. Kaytlyn hurried around to get ready. Her tablet was ringing. She went to it and saw the image of Loki's contact. She answered it prepared with an explanation.

"I was hoping you were coming in today. I got you your coffee and breakfast sandwich."

"Um. Uh. Yeah. I am getting ready. I will be leaving soon."

"Take your time. Call me when you leave."

"Ok?" Damn the squeak in her voice.

"See you soon."

Then he hung up. Jack was smiling. Kaytlyn told him to shut his mouth while his mouth opened.

"If you don't jump him I know about 3 thousand people who would. Tall, dark, and handsome…" Jack tapped his chin and then pointed and Kaytlyn, "sounds like your favorite treat. When was the last time-"

Kaytlyn covered her ears and yelled, "Jack! Please stop."

"Your ears are on fire. Are you EMbarrASSed?" Jack snickered, "maybe put your hair down."

Jeremy strolled into the living room, chewing on something crunchy, "That won't help. Loki likes to push her hair back.."

Jack turned dramatically slow, "Reeeaallyy?" 

Kaytlyn grabbed things and shoved them in her purse as she told the most wonderfully, annoying, men in her life to shut their mouths. She gave Jeremy a kiss and a look to both that warned them to behave. She used her phone to call Loki stating she was on the way, then gave her the location currently when he asked. When she walked into her office, true to his word he had her coffee and breakfast sandwich on her desk. She hummed as she took a sip of the coffee.

A silky voice spoke up from the door that made her turn around. "Enjoying that?"

"Loki! God!-stop it. You are going to give me a heart attack!"

Loki's smirk widened as he looked away, "maybe with the combination of caffeine."

Kaytlyn found the coffee useful to fill her mouth to think of something to say back. She smiled and pointed at him, "so you are trying to kill me."

"That's not the plan exactly…" Loki smirked as he leaned on the doorframe, "however, getting your heart to flutter might be in the plan."

Kaytlyn felt her heart leap then recovered quickly, "that would still kill me. Arrhythmia is not good for the heart."

Loki smiled but shook his head to the floor. "Maybe I should take your breakfast.."

"Uh-huh. I will not be able to function."

"Ah yes. That would be terrible since I still did not get those questions."

"Shit."

Loki touted her a few times, "Swearing is very unprofessional Kaytlyn."

Kaytlyn's lips pursed as she glared at him. Curse him for smiling. It was so perfect. Thin lips parted to show off white teeth.. the lines painted on his face from a wide range of expressions, the happiest lines defined around his mouth and cheeks.

Kaytlyn unpacked her purse of things she would need for today. "I can get started now. There is no excuse not to carry out something I told you would be done."

"Come to my office once you are done preparing for the day." Then he was gone with a smile pulling his lips.

Office sex. Kaytlyn erased the thought as quickly as it rose. Her fantasy running wild in her mind and would not stop. Damn it! She was a professional! To have a relationship is one thing, but to be seen in the workplace like that? no-no-nope. With a sigh, she went to Loki's office with her tablet. Oh no. He had his blinds closed. She could feel the warmth spreading throughout her body. Jack's question rang in her head and the answer was embarrassing to even think about such a thing as, "the last time."

Loki was standing at his window with the blinds angled down towards the outside. He was watching the streets and he looked absolutely wonderful. He turned and gestured to the door and requested it be shut. Then she stood awkwardly for what seemed like an eternity before sitting in her chair across the desk.

She proposed Loki make himself vulnerable, to show everyone what happened. To explain what was going on inside his mind- to show how New York even got into his head. Loki sat back and drummed his fingers along the desk. Kaytlyn waited with anticipation. Even though she barely had an idea why he attacked New York. 

His eyes locked onto the clock that seemed to tick and tock loudly in the silent room. There were sounds outside of the room but the voices and phone rings were normal. To hear something as quiet as a clock? Absurd. She quickly called his name and then his eyes met hers.

Kaytlyn continued, "You don't have to, like everything else I say… this is a recommendation. Do you want me to ask some questions, off the record for now?"

"That is fine." His eyes were back on the clock.

Kaytlyn started with a common one, "why New York?"

Loki breathed in and his chest stilled, "it had Stark's tower. A place set up as a palace, overlooking a kingdom."

Kaytlyn nodded, "what started the thoughts of ruling a kingdom?"

Loki breathed out a small laugh, "a place of a hierarchy. My father.. Odin told both Thor and I were destined to be kings."

"Even though only one would take the throne.."

"Exactly."

Kaytlyn rolled her lips together, "were either of you going to be married off?"

Loki's eyes glared at the clock. "..Thor was always expected to be King. I was going to be used for an alliance with another realm."

Kaytlyn let her breath exhale since the burn in her chest became too much. "That's terrible. I'm sorry. "

"It was Odin's plan from the start when he found me." Loki's eyes widened and glanced at her.

He was adopted, that could be used. "Where did he find you?" Loki stayed silent and she gave him a few moments. The damn clock became deafening. "How about… was there anyone who you cherished most growing up?"

"Frigga, the Almother. She taught me everything. Daggers.. Magic."

Frigga was dead so she had to be careful, "how was the relationship with Frigga?"

"She was.. Motherly." Loki turned to rest his elbows on the desk and stared right into Kaytlyn's eyes. "Can I ask some questions about you?"

"Well, you are the one going to have a movie made about you I am here to improve your image."

"One question for you and I will answer one in return."

Kaytlyn agreed. The questions were simple enough. What she liked to do in her past time, favorite items, her roll models. What her pregnancy was like. So she told him about her crazy cravings. She made light of everything dealing with Jeremy. However Loki kept pressing the issue. So she kept asking more difficult questions for him.

She told Loki about Jeremy's father leaving. How she worked out to try and be healthy and strong for her child. How she just wanted a healthy baby in her arms more than anything as the time approached so fast. Her going to school, a job of a reporter, and the move to New York. Living with Jack for a while, actually until about two years ago when she moved out. Sharing a small room with a little spoiled child. Then he asked about her dating life.

Kaytlyn cleared her throat and stood, "it is 2pm. I am starved."

"Let me take you for lunch."

Loki kept insisting. So she went to the little cafe a block away. It was like Loki forgot their question game and continued on with normal office gossip. Kaytlyn sipped nervously as Loki stated that the two of them were among the hottest gossip. Then on the way back she tripped and Loki's arm was the closest thing to latch onto. He placed his hand on hers and kept her hand in his elbow. They walked through the tower and to his office that was closed off to the world.

Loki let her go and turned to her, those fingers on her cheek, "that's not going to help the gossip." He smiled as his eyes searched hers, "do you want to talk about our date now?"

Kaytlyn looked to the door and then back… An argument between the good and bad raged on… She studied his gaze, he was too handsome, interested in her child... "Yes." Her eyes went to his chest as she admitted defeat and welcomed the new experience about to happen. 

Loki's fingers went to her chin and made her look at him. "We can go anywhere you like, anywhere Jeremy loves."

"Actually… he loves anywhere so long as he gets dessert."

Loki smiled, "I know the perfect place."

Kaytlyn didn't know what to do… should she kiss him? When would that be appropriate? Then he leaned in and she froze. Her eyes closed in anticipation. Then soft lips were on her cheek. Her eyes opened as soon as those lips were off of her cheek.

"You are beautiful."

Kaytlyn stuttered a thanks and examined the room. Loki released her face and went to his desk.

"I hope I am the only one in your date life now."

That game resumed, "Yeah." Kaytlyn sat in her chair with notes. "I really think we have valuable information for this movie."

Kaytlyn continued to explain his adoption would be great. The relationship with everyone he knew. A few of his hunting trips and battles in Asgard. How he changed after New York.

She tapped a pen on her lip looking at her scribble. "Do you know who your biological parents are?" Again Loki was staring at the clock.

There was so much hesitation. Then he explained the frost giants. Odin's sleep. His attempt to destroy them for recognition from everyone and because of the lies he was fed all his life. He just wanted to be worthy.

Her insecurities did not compare but he knew them now. She bared everything to him in return for his somewhat incomplete story; all about Jeremy's father, not trying to be with anyone after because of her body changes.

"Any changes due to bringing a wonderful child into this world made you this beautiful woman in front of me now."

Kaytlyn smiled and felt her ears warming. A few birds flew past the window and that was her heart. Fluttering away and towards the grasp of Loki. She excused herself after discussing that she would make notes printed from a computer. She typed a few things and the more she did, the realization set in that Loki must have felt lonely all of his life because of something that was kept secret. Before he was aware of how difficult his life would have been. She wondered if he gave thought to how much his life would be different if he was left in the… she glanced at her notes and decided on, "the ice planet" instead of giving another attempt at the real name.

She printed the few pages worth summary of their conversation.

Loki skimmed the pages, set them down and his hand covered his face. "It's in a type of document now."

Kaytlyn let him have his moment. That was a lifetime of… lies, yearning, and tragedy.

"We should have our date tonight." He smiled up at her, "have something good at the end of the day after such, vulnerable conversations."

Kaytlyn's lips pulled into a smile, "sounds great."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This final chapter is shorter than the rest and has time skips

Kaytlyn's wardrobe was empty. Nothing fit right, especially her jeans because she gained a few more pounds. Jeremy walked into her room and sat beside her.

"Muumm… just wear your comfy fancy pants and a kinda nice shirt." He muttered, "what is it called?" He sat up with an explanation, "it will be casual business!"

He jumped up and went to his room.

Kaytlyn smiled with a shake of her head when she heard his hangers being moved around. She pulled the pants out of the mountain of clothes Jeremy was talking about. As she was searching for a shirt Jeremy jumped to her side plucked a shirt and threw it to her.

"We can wear the same color!"

Kaytlyn examined his button up shirt and then the one he forced into her hands. Both were green but with a slight difference. Green was associated with Loki and she KNEW by the gleam in his eyes and smirk he had a plan. Kaytlyn put the shirt on and Jeremy said it was perfect. She looked at herself from all angles and while she found some parts unflattering Jeremy pushed her away from the mirror.

Loki arrived shortly after and picked them up.

Kaytlyn talked about simple things with office work and how their outing today might look to people.

Jeremy was quiet at first then when Kaytlyn barely talked... Jeremy filled the air with conversation. She did end up asking where they were headed and Loki forfeited information of a chocolate factory. Jeremy cheered loudly and swore to taste everything.

Loki amused by Jeremy's excitement, explained, "I can't taste everything in one visit."

Jeremy's eyes sparkled, "but have you?"

"Of course this is my favorite place for sweets."

Jeremy leaned forward, "so how many times will it take for me to try everything?"

Kaytlyn's ears burned as Loki grinned, "several visits."

"Hey Loki. Do you like our shirts? Because I picked them out. We are casually business."

Loki smiled as he glanced at the color, "What type of business are we doing?"

Jeremy gaped like a fish glancing between Kaytlyn and Loki.

His pointer finger went up with a rush of words, "The sampling of chocolate! Very important business!" He ran towards the entrance, "lets go!"

Loki leaned to Kaytlyn with a whisper, "he have a plan?"

She walked forward and muttered, "he always does."

Jeremy attempted to try as much as he could. Kaytlyn insisted he eat actual food and Loki slid in the reminder that they would need to come back for the other samples. Loki took both of them to a restaurant of Jeremy's choice. The special restaurant for important celebrations Kaytlyn always took him to for rewards. Loki sneakily paid for the bill before she could. However once she caught a glimpse of the total she knew it would have put her back in the bills if she paid.

Loki took them back home. Jeremy watched TV for a little and Kaytlyn sat awkwardly beside Loki. Her child went off to his room to play a video game, and the volume was louder than during a normal day. She was going to kill him. 

Loki asked for a drink and tilted his head to the kitchen. Kaytlyn understood and lead him there, busying herself with getting cups. Loki stood beside her and pushed the hair back to expose her hot ear. With his gaze on her and hand urging her to look at him... Her eyes shot to him when he asked a question.

"May I kiss you now?"

"Umm… yeah."

He approached slowly and in the last moment she pushed on his chest and turned her face. "I am not… I'm out of practice."

He barely moved away so when he laughed she felt his hot breath on her neck and ear. Her knees were weak as he spoke close to her ear. "Would you like to practice then?"

She swallowed as she nodded slowly. _W__hy are my ears so sensitive?!_ her eyes fluttered shut as he hummed. His lips brushed against hers and she realized how long it has been. Her body was on fire and melting onto her underwear, JUST from a kiss! _I am going to need to get some lingerie for a later date._ Loki was not close but close enough. She wanted him closer but she let him lead. When he parted he was smiling as her eyes fluttered open.

No tongue and she was among the most sinful beings ready to pounce him. His thumb grazed behind her ear and she did her best to keep her eyes open. 

"I might need a few more lessons."

Loki's quiet chuckle as he teased the spot around her ear. "At a later time."

"So… I assume I said that aloud?"

"I suppose we could work something out with a form of agreement concerning a relationship status."

"You mean us, together?"

"Yes. If you want to be mine. More importantly if you would accept me into your family."

"I would love to give this a chance. So.. yeah I SUPPOSE we could start dating."

Loki fixed hair behind her ear with a smirk. Jeremy waltzed in and glanced at them. Got a water and walked out just as quick with a claim of sleep. Kaytlyn starred in the direction her nosy child walked off to.

Loki moved her chin towards his lips and kissed her more. "How many lessons do you need?"

She glanced at his lips again, "too many. I am a terrible learner."

His lips pressed together with a slight smile. Then teeth showed with a teasing tone, "you seem as though you are relearning quickly."

Her eyes met his… she inhaled. Her voice sounding to dreamy, "Honestly…. I wanted to do that for so long."

His fingers played with her hair, "well then… How professional of you."

She gave him a harsh glare. "Don't you start that. Professional talk is for the workplace."

"Noted."

~~~~~~~~

Loki and Kaytlyn were officially, publicly, dating and she fell more in love with him.

Loki became involved with most to all of Jeremy's school events and took an especially large interest in his education. Loki read with him, eventually figuring out reading him to sleep gave him more "adult time" before leaving for the night.

While Kaytlyn was especially riddled with anxiety the first time he stripped her bare, Loki admired each body change that made her a mother. Stretch marks, the tummy she could never get rid of, and oh god her breasts. Her boobs especially changed from pregnancy and motherhood… The sensitivity in them were definitely a change. Or at least, she did not remember times where they were cared for in the extent Loki did.

Loki whispering and growling in her ear about how much he enjoyed her body… Kaytlyn could never explain how well that worked.

~~~~~~~~

Loki tended to everything concerning Jeremy and herself.

After several months during dinner in their new house, Jeremy spoke up while staring between the two of them. "This is going to be cool when you guys get married because I will be able to be in it."

Kaytlyn returned Loki's smile.

Loki spoke, "that sounds like a good plan."

Jeremy beamed a smile, "my plans are always good."

Loki grinned, "was the status of your mother's relationship to me, "casually business" the day of the chocolate factory?"

Jeremy returned the grin, "a magician never tells his secret. Anyway… let's start talking wedding plans."

~~~~~~~~

In a few years they got married. Jeremy was ecstatic to be part of the wedding, and some of the planning. Even more excited about Loki asking him at the ceremony if he would like to be his child. Loki has always been Jeremy's father but now it would be official once the papers would be signed.

~~~~~~~~

A few years later Jeremy casually slid in the question, or rather demand, for a sibling. Kaytlyn's ears burned brilliantly and stuttered that she would have to talk to Loki.

Later on that night as Loki was seducing her he went for a condom.

Kaytlyn removed it from his hand….

"Do we actually need these anymore?"

"I suppose not."

Kaytlyn tossed the package in a random direction as Loki resumed whispering in her ear.


End file.
